


The Briefcase

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, you're on your way back home and waiting at the subway station for the next train to come until someone runs into you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Briefcase

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Teen Wolf One Shot and also my first Fanfiction i wrote in english.
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy reading it.
> 
> And Happy New Year to all of you!

Darkness has filled the sky as you stood on the subway station, waiting for at least another five minutes for the next train, that bring you back home from a business meeting, which took far way longer than you had expected. Exhausted, you rubbed your [Y/E/C] with the back of your right hand, while your left one took a hold on your briefcase. Your favourite song get through your headphone, you silently humming to it during you took another quick look on the nearest display of the station. Four minutes until the train would enter the station. Lazyly, your eyes wandered over the few faces of commuter, that were waiting for the same train as you did, not taking their unique impression in. You only noticed just casual thing, like a young woman with a buggy, which was empty, because she was hold the obviously crying child with one arm. Two older men standing close to you, dressed in suits, whom were to much into their cellphones than into talking with each other. A group of teenagers, two of them heavely gesturing with their arms, while the others watching them carefully. There were a couple of other people on the platform, but standing to far away or partly hidden from your point of view.

A small sight excaped your lips, only two minutes left and the song in your ears changing into another, until someone jostled against your left side. Through the act, your left headphone felt out of your ear, besides your briefcase slipped out of your hand and a muffled noise of resentment left your lips. Bending down for your briefcase, another pair of hands slid into your view, which make you panic for a moment, until you realise that the stranger doesn’t want to steal it, but want to pick the briefcase up for you. “I’m sorry. I didn’t watched where I’m walking.“, a deep, melodic voice mixed up with the music still playing came through to your ear, making you look into the face of the stranger for the first time. You couldn’t help yourself but stair into the blue eyes that you met, making you instantly feel like drowning in the ocean and getting lost in the waves. You didn’t even noticed the entering train until you felt a big hand on your left upper arm, leading you the few steps over the platform til you stood inside the train.

“I know, l’m quiet a sight.“ The voice of the stranger resumed, sounding extremly amused, making you blink you [Y/E/C] eyes and bringing you back to reality. You let your gaze slide over him, taking in his whole appearance, but when realize what you did, you felt a deep blush creeping up you neck and warming up your cheeks. Your inner voice announced the oviously to your brain, that you must look like a total creep to the stranger and a small hint of anxiety took over you thoughts, but before you could even start to panic, the stranger clears his throat softly. “Did I make you that speechless?“ A grin on his face met your gaze, while you scratched the back of your head nervously. “My briefcase.“, your slightly shaking voice was nothing more than a silent whimmer and you expected the two words that left your lips to went down in the noisiness of the train and their passangers, but to your surprise the man in front of you replies you your briefcase. As your hand got a hold of it, the stranger took a step closer to you, what made you look up to his breathtaking blue eyes. “Peter’s the name. Who are you, beautiful?“ - “[Y/N]“, you heard yourself answering his question, what made you blink surprised about yourself for a short moment, til the man named Peter spoke up again. “And here we are now. So, wh“, he started, but the announcement of the upcoming station hit your ear. It was your station. “I have to go.“, you interrupted, taking the briefcase from his hands and squeezing it against your chest. “You’re kidding, right?“, he asked in disbelief and you shoke your head in reply. Running one hand through his short, darkish hair, Peter lightly growled and as the doors of the train opened, you forced your way quickly through the standing passangers inside the train and on the platform.

Letting the crowd behinde you, you took a glance over your shoulder, looking for Peter, who is still standing inside the train and whoms eyes met yours again. A shiver ran down your spine, but you didn’t wanted to break the eye contact first. A small grin graces his lips as the doors of the train closed itself and the moment Peter left your sight, you noticed that you was holding your breath and it feels like it won’t be the last time that you met this man.


End file.
